Take It Off
by srnvndrwdsn
Summary: Jack stumbles upon a damsel-in-distress and never thinks that she could become the newsest edtion to Torchwood or the new love of Owen's life. But what happens when they finds out that this girl isn't sugar, spice and everything nice after all? Owen/OC AU


A

**A.N. **__**Okay, here we go. This is my first Torchwood fan-fiction ever, so **_**please**_** be nice, especially if I get things wrong! I've only be into Torchwood for a little bit. Anyways, this story is pretty much about Jack finding someone special when he least expected it. And here we go, Chapter 1!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Cassandra, who I thought up on my own. PLEASE don't steal her! She's the only thing I have left! lol, just kidding, but seriously, don't steal her.

"Ianto, where are those damn reports you gave me last week!?" Jack shouted out of his office, so everyone in the Hubb could hear him.

"I don't know! I gave them to _you_! How am _I_ supposed to know where _you_ put them!? And has anyone seen the graph of the rift activity from 2 months ago? I can't find it, but I know I had a copy of it around here somewhere." Ianto replied.

Tosh looked up from her computer, "If you two weren't so un-organized, then you wouldn't have this problem."

Owen had walked into the Hubb while she was talking and looked at her desk. "Yeah, Okay, look who's talking."

Tosh looked up at him defensively. "What! Okay, so my desk is a little messy, but_ I_ know where everything is."

Owen leaned against the side of the desk. "Oh really? So, where are the reports I gave you last month?"

Tosh looked at him and then back at her desk. "They are, right-" She flipped through piles of papers and folders, all stacked precariously on top of one another. "They, they are, well, there here somewhere!" She said looking up at Owen, who smirked down at her.

"Okay, whatever you say, Tosh." Owen said walking away from her.

Just then, Gwen came strutting into the Hubb, late, but not seeming to care.

Jack came out of his office, and looked at Gwen. "And where have _you_ been this morning?"

Gwen tried not to look at him, as a big smile crept across her face. "Nowhere, I was just running late. No big deal."

Owen watched Gwen. He could tell from the way she was acting that she was lying, that something else was going on.

"Uh-huh, okay, fine. I'm going out on a pizza run, who wants some?" He asked.

Everyone said that they were in, meaning that he'd need at least 2 large pizzas.

After working their orders out, Jack left the Hubb, taking the elevator to the ground floor.

Jack wasn't just leaving to go get pizza, he was leaving to try and think of a way to fix the problem that was currently facing them. His team may be smart, but they were ridiculously unorganized. Every other day someone was losing something. Plus, they hated having to do most of the paperwork that came along with working at Torchwood, usually weaseling out of it by "running out of time" and getting wrapped up in a new case.

Jack decided to walk to the local pizza shop rather then drive the big black S.U.V.

As he turned down a side street he heard something banging into metal, scuffling around in the alley way.

"I _said_ STOP IT! Let _go_ of me!" A female voice said angrily.

"Just hold still, and this won't take long. That's right, be a good little bad girl."

"Listen, you perv. I don't know what you expected, but I'm a _dancer_, not a prostitute. If you want sex, look up Belle De Jore!"

"You don't fool me. I saw up there on that stage. You want me. So, I'm going to assume you want it rough."

"NO, I don't—Ahh! STOP IT!"

Jack had paused when he the woman first cry out. Now, he was certain that she needed help. He rounded the corner and saw a young, blonde girl pinned against the brick wall by a much larger man. One hand was holding her small, delicate wrists against the wall over her head, the other was trying to unzip his pants as she squirmed to get away.

"HEY! What are you doing!?" Both people turned to look at Jack.

"NOTHING! None of your business. GO AWAY!" The man yelled.

"I'm sorry, but I think I heard the young lady here tell you "No". And, as a gentleman would know, that means you stop, before you get yourself in trouble." Jack said smoothly, taking a few more steps towards the people.

The man just looked Jack up and down for a moment before saying, "Fine, maybe I'll just have 2 victims instead of one." And reached for his back pocket.

Jack was faster and whipped his gun out, pointing it at the man. The girl let out a small scream.

"Let her go! NOW!" Jack shouted. Then, he knew something was wrong, _very_ wrong. The man had begun to shake, and Jack knew this was going to become a Torchwood problem. Suddenly, the man split apart revealing a horrific looking alien, with long fingers still gripping the girl. She gasped, horrified by what she had just scene. The alien pulled the girl in front of him, but Jack fired three shot over her right shoulder, hitting the beast in the head. It dropped to the ground but its heavy arm pulled the girl down with it. She gasped again.

Jack rushed forward, and grabbed her by the arms. He pulled her into a standing position, and wrapped one arm around her back before firing two more shots into the aliens head, making sure it was dead.

The girl was breathing heavily, and trembling. "Hey, hey, you're all right. Are you hurt?" Jack asked peering down into the girls face.

The girl pulled away from Jack and shook her hands in front of her. "Yeah, Yeah, I'm fine. I just-I… what the HELL was that!?" She asked looking down at the dead alien on the ground and then back up at Jack.

"That's—that's, I'll explain later. Listen, right now we have to get out of here before someone comes along and sees this." He held out his hand for her to take.

The girl stepped back. "'Cuse me? What do you mean 'We'? What makes you think I'm going to go anywhere with you?" She said defiantly.

Jack was kind of surprised. "Listen, you're a witness to a crime and I need you to come with me." The girl shrank back even more.

"Are you a cop?" She asked timidly, her eyes glancing back at the side door to the building on her left.

"Not exactly. But I do work for the government. See?" He held out his Torchwood badge for her to see. She looked down at it and then back up at him.

"Where are we going? Am I under arrest?" She asked taking a step towards him.

"No, you're not in any trouble, I just need to question you about what happened. My office is two blocks away, and we need to _go_." He held out a hand for her to take.

The girl wrapped her arms around herself, shivering slightly. "All right, I'll come."

Jack noticed her shiver and then took a better look at what she was wearing. If this had been any other situation he would have whistled. The girl was wearing a white, short-sleeved, see-through blouse, with a pink and black bra underneath. She also had a short, upper-thigh length schoolgirl skirt, and 4-inch heels. Her hair was in pigtails, and she looked every bit the "Bad Little Girl" the man said she was. Jack shrugged out of his jacket and offered it to the girl.

She looked at him uncertainly, and then finally accepted it with a bit of his prompting. Jack turned and walk out of the ally, making sure that the girl followed him. He led her to the Cardiff building, and into the elevator. He hit the down button and turned to look at the girl. He was trying to guess about how old she was. It was hard to tell with the way she was dressed. She looked young, like maybe those were her actual school clothes. The elevator dinged and the doors opened into the Hubb.

"Jack? Back already? What happened to the— pizza?" Ianto's statement came to an end when he was the girl get out behind Jack.

Owen came out of another part of the Hubb, and whistled when he saw her. "Jeez, Jack. We send you out for food and you come back with _her_? You know when we say were above the law, I don't think that applies to statutory charges, does it?"

Before Jack could open his mouth the girl retorted with "I didn't come here to _screw _with anybody. 'Jack' as you call him here, just saved me from—_something_—and I bet if it had been _you_ that had stumbled along, you would've been too busy wondering about how well I would gotten you off than to actually _do _something."

Jack suppressed a chuckled. Gwen came into the Hubb and looked around. "Jack? What the hell? Who's she?"

"Listen" Jack said authoritatively, "I just shot down an unidentified alien in an ally way two blocks from here. Get out there and do you jobs and figure out what the hell is going on. I'll be in my office questioning the witness."

"'Questioning' yeah, I—"

"OWEN! Get out there and stop being a smart-ass!" Jack shouted over his shoulder, as he led the young girl the stairs, to his office.

**A.N.--**** So, there you have it! The first Chapter! AS you might have noticed there will be a few slight parallels between the way Cassandra interacts with Jack, and how Rose did with The Doctor in the first season of Doctor Who. (Yes, I am from America, and our shows have **_**seasons, **_**not **_**series**_**.) AND… I'm also going to write like an American, because I don't quite understand all the British slang/ meanings of things quite yet. So, please don't hate me! AND REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, if you want more! **


End file.
